Come What May
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: A prompt series for December for the 25 days of Christmas. Tess and Sig form a clumsy romantic relationship during the Christmas season. Word count is less than 1000 words a chapter. Update everyday!
1. Mistletoe

Day 1 – Mistletoe

She knew that she did not belong. She could see that she would never belong in the bar filled with lecherous drunkards, the grossest man for a boss she had ever had, and the men covered in blood that would randomly come in during the day and night, scaring the living day lights out of her. She would never belong.

But she also knew that she looked like she belonged. Maybe not in the sense of what the men looked like, but she looked the bar-maid. She had her bright blond hair and, much to her dismay when she started to work for Krew at the Hip-Hog Saloon, very large breasts.

If she could count on one hand how many times she had to clear her throat to get the order of the man she was helping a day, she would, but that never happened.

The only man who never looked at her lustfully was the large man covered in Metal Head armor that was almost always constantly in the bar unless Krew sent him on some random mission. The man with his red robotic eye and heavily armored body had the oh so glorious task of guarding Krew during the day and during the night, never leaving his post unless he was given an easy job.

Tess knew that he was bored. He always had a sad look on his face like he should have been doing something much more glorious and not sitting in a bar, wasting away each and every day.

On another note that she made, oddly enough the bar had become festive with the new month coming in. Not in the sense that she knew from her old home or from the Underground hideout in the Slums, but there were little signs. Such as the mistletoe that had been placed cleverly on the arch of each booth. She had gotten quite a few giggles at seeing men having to kiss each other, mostly because they were so awkward about it and seemed to hate the fact that they needed privacy to speak to one another after that moment.

One pair of men had just entered a booth and she giggled to herself as they rolled their eyes.

"What's so funny, blondie?" the large man in the Metal Head armor asked and Tess jumped.

"Oh, um, the mistletoe," she answered and gulped silently. He was not a man she would ever pit herself against and deep down she was absolutely frightened of him. "It has been a source of my amusement when it's slow."

"Don't let Krew hear you say that. He'll put you to work."

"I already am working," she retorted and his normal eye squinted, the skin where the hair of his eyebrow would be raised suspiciously.

"You really think he won't use you for other entertainment?"

"He'll have to face me and my flying fists and feet if he thought he would get away with that," Tess snapped and rubbed furiously at the shot glass. "Besides, don't you have someone or something to kill?"

The man scoffed and smirked. "You sure a spunky," he said and looked at the booths, shaking his head. "And to be honest, I think a lot of them actually enjoy it."

Tess's jaw dropped slightly and the man looked back to her, smiling at her shock. "My name is Sig," he said, holding out his leather covered hand.

Tess looked at the extended appendage and back up to the face of the man. She held out her hand and shook his hand. Her hand was dwarfed completely, tiny and small compared to his massive and beefy hand.

"My name is Tess," she replied and he squeezed her hand gently.

She wasn't sure if there was suddenly a blast of heat from the furnace or if it was a blush creeping up her neck, but she liked how warm his hand was.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Day 2 – Hot Chocolate

Sig walked into the Hip-Hog Saloon and shivered. It was getting colder and colder each and every day and Haven City was becoming more and more bitter the colder it got.

He shouldered off the light dusting of snow that had settled on the shoulder pads of his armor and he heard a light high pitched giggle.

The little blond girl was helping a customer and apparently he was a flirter, because she was giggling the entire time he sat near her.

Sig did not like this random man. He was going to get Blondie into trouble with Krew for slacking on the job and he didn't want her to be fired or worse.

He walked up to the bar and she smiled at him, waving happily. She rolled her eyes slightly and nodded her head just enough for him to see that she was not indeed amused by the man flirting with her. Sig hummed to himself for a moment and decided that she was a very good actress.

"I have to get back to work," she said easily to the dark haired man and put her hand over his. "It was very nice talking to you."

Sig's mouth twitched into a small smile and he watched the man take his drink and to an empty booth.

"And how may I help you, big guy?" she asked and smiled brightly.

"You are very good at acting, Blondie," he commented and she shrugged. "I mean it. You had me fooled when I first walked in and you were giggling at that man. I thought you were swooning."

"I do not swoon. I pretend to fall for all of their 'compliments'."

"Oh is that it?" he asked and she nodded.

"And how was the big bad wasteland?" she asked, picking up a glass and polishing it as she leaned against the bar on her hip. "You were gone for a couple of days."

"It was hot," he said and she pouted. "Very hot and it was almost unbearable."

"Well then I guess this is a nice change compared to that," she said and sat the glass down, picking up another from under the bar and polishing that one.

"You could say that," he replied and shivered. "I got used to the hot, not used to the cold right now."

She pouted for a moment and then gave an exclaimed gasp. "I have an idea. Hold the bar for a moment?"

Sig nodded and she disappeared into the back. He shook his head at her antics and since there was basically no one in the bar he did not have to do a lot of work while she was gone.

After about five minutes she came back with two steaming mugs. She sat one down in front of him and he looked at it, seeing chocolate liquid as the contents.

"Drink up," she said and sipped her own mug. She sighed and a warm smile grew on her face.

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate," she answered and then frowned. "Have you never had hot chocolate before?"

"No," he answered and sniffed the mug. "It smells good."

"Well that's because it is good. Try some; it will warm you right up."

Sig lifted the mug and tasted the hot drink. It burnt his tongue, but after he got it down it warmed his throat and he could feel the heat go all the way down.

"That is good," he said and she smiled.


	3. Snow

Day 3 – Snow

The winter season had finally started to feel like a real winter as the snow fell down from the sky heavily. Working nights at the bar was not something that Tess enjoyed, mostly because that was when the really sketchy people came out, but she knew her job for the Underground and she couldn't pass up the chance to get some dirt for Torn. Last night though had definitely not been anywhere near as busy as it normally was.

She sighed as she leaned against the bar. Krew was floating above and so far had not noticed that she wasn't doing any real work besides standing there. It wasn't like there was anything to do. They had gotten snowed in during the night, which explained the lack of customers, and the streets were completely inaccessible. Not even the door in front was opening because of all the snow and Tess was most definitely bored.

On a good note in her mind though, Sig was stuck in the bar with her and Krew, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Sure he was sitting in a booth cleaning his gun with steady hands, but the fact that he was there made her feel safe and that Krew wouldn't try anything on her.

Sig had been sure to make that clear when one customer had gotten too touchy for her own liking when she had delivered a drink to him. Tess had never seen a man turn so white before and the fact that it was Sig who had kept her out of harm's way was that much more appealing to her.

Sig looked over at her after he finished cleaning the Peace Maker modification of his gun and she gave him a grimace of a smile. He nodded for her to come over and he saw how her eyes lit up. He looked up at Krew and made a note that he was sleeping in his chair above them.

Tess walked over and sat across the booth from him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked and gently touched the modification for his gun.

"Cleaning my gun, jammed last time I went out and that was one thing I never thought would happen. Taught the rookie a lesson though," he answered and she frowned at the nick-name of "rookie". "He's some kid that Krew hired. You were off when he showed up the last few times. I'm sure you'll see him soon."

Tess smiled tentatively and picked up the mod. "I always loved messing around with guns as a kid," she said turned the mod in her hands. "My parents hated it though, they din't like that I messed around with dangerous stuff."

Sig scoffed. "The dangerous people are the ones who don't know how ta fight," he said and she raised a brow. "Or how to run in the right direction."

Tess nodded and sighed. "How long do ya think we'll be stuck here?" she asked and sat the Peace Maker modification down on the table.

"Not sure. There are some zoomers out, but that's cause they don't need the streets, but it wouldn't surprise me if we were stuck in here for another two days."

Tess groaned and hung her head. "I'm gonna to try and find some food in this place," she said and sighed as she got up from the booth. "The stock here sucks worse than a home in the Slums."

"We'll never run out of alcohol though."

Tess rolled her eyes and walked into the back room of the bar. She had never really explored the back rooms of the bar before and now that she actually had time, she wondered what was back there. She went past the stock room that had all the extra alcohol and some food and peeked in through each door.

Two of them were storage and another was a room with a simple bed cot and a table with a lamp on top of it. The last door was locked and she figured that that was where Krew always disappeared to and didn't want to even test those waters.

She went back and into the stock room and rummaged through the food that was there.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped, turning to face the person. Sig stood there and he raised a hairless brow. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Well, I figure I can make a lot of soup and crackers, but nothing other than that. No wonder no one ever wants to eat here," she grumbled and rubbed the side of her head. "Do you want any soup?"

"Sure, make some for yourself and I would get some sleep. I have a room back here."

"So it's yours?" she wondered out loud and gave a sheepish laugh when he frowned. "Sorry, got curious. Not gonna happen very often, I swear."

Sig gave a laugh and nodded. "No harm, no foul."

Tess nodded and grabbed three cans of soup. "At least it's canned."


	4. Candy Canes

Day 4 – Candy Canes

Tess set out the four jars that she had brought from her home and filled each one with ten candy canes. She was given an odd look from Sig and she rolled her eyes. He didn't know anything about this season and from what she gathered he had lived in Haven City for years. He had to know something.

"Want one?" she asked and handed him one of the canes.

"What is it?"

"It's a candy cane. They are really sweet and sticky and are careful not to make the long end to pointy," she said and smiled brightly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"If you are trying to make this place more festive for the season, good luck," he said and took the proffered candy.

"Sorry if I'm bored and I don't having anything else to do besides stand here and look pretty," she replied and took one of the candy canes. "At least I have something to munch on in case of another snow storm."

Sig stiffed a laugh.

"Krew should have more food in that stock room. Just in case of emergencies like the one we had."

"He does not care," Sig said and stood from the bar. "Take care to remember that one Blondie."

Tess watched him disappear into the back of the bar and she was left alone in the front room, with nothing to do and no one to talk to anymore.

She sighed and leaned against the grimy old bar table.


	5. Christmas Tree

Day 5 – Christmas Tree

How Sig got all wrapped in the mess he was in, was beyond him. He had been ordered to go outsides the walls and to Haven Forest and to collect the largest pine tree he could find that would fit comfortably in the bar with the rookies. What he really wanted to know was why Krew had ordered him to do this meaningless task. Never in all the years he had worked for Krew did they ever decorate the bar, except for the trophies.

"It has to be Blondie," he grumbled and stopped in front of a ten foot tree that had some obvious bald spots.

"What about Tess?" the rookie asked and Sig looked at the shivering teen.

"Somehow she's convinced Krew to decorate the bar for Christmas, Chili Pepper."

"Why would she do that?"

"No clue, but she's been covertly adding more and more festive stuff every single day," Sig answered and nodded at the tree. "This is the one."

"Uh, no offense big guy, but this one is kind of wimpy," Daxter chimed and shook his head at it.

"What do you mean 'wimpy'?"

"I mean, if you take this scraggly tree and expect Tess to be okay with it, you might lose your good eye."

"What do you mean 'scraggly'? This tree is huge!"

"Yeah it is," he replied and jumped onto a branch and crawled into the tree. "And you can't see me."

Sig rolled his eyes and the corner of Jak's mouth tilted up slightly. "Alright, if you think you can do better, be my guest."

"Oh, I KNOW I can do better," Daxter replied and bounded out of the tree and back onto Jak's shoulder. "To the hunt!"

They walked on and stopped at a small collection of pine trees.

"Too tall," Daxter commented. "Too short. Too big. Too scrawny."

"Oh come on! Pick one already!" Sig exclaimed and Daxter mocked offense.

"Goodness gracious. Do you want the perfect tree or not?"

Sig sighed and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

Daxter grinned and looked around. "Oh!" he exclaimed and jumped off Jak's shoulder, leaping through the snow.

"Christmas is his favorite holiday," Jak amended and shrugged. "He's as bad as a woman."

"I'd say."

Daxter disappeared under a nine foot tree with no bald spots to be seen and showed up again at the top.

"This is the one!"


	6. Angel

Day 6 – Angel

"Oh that tree is perfect!" Tess exclaimed and clapped her hands joyfully. "We're putting it up in this corner."

"I picked it out," Daxter chimed and Tess smiled brightly.

"And you did an absolute fantastic job!" she praised and scratched his head behind the ears. "Oop, be careful boys. We don't want to damage any of the trophies."

Sig and Jak got the tree up and onto the base and they stepped back. "Are we good?" Sig asked and looked at Tess.

"I think so. You boys want to help decorate?"

"Of course we want to help," Daxter answered and both Sig and Jak glared at him. "All three of us will help!" Sig gave him a death glare as Tess squealed in laughter.

"Help me with the lights and I'll pull out the balls," she said and pointed at the booth that had a dozen strands of lights. "And they all work. Be sure to go all the way around. Don't be stingy. And start at the bottom and work your way up, if you don't mind."

"Yeah," Jak said. "Is there a ladder somewhere, because neither of us is tall enough to reach the top? And I am not climbing on your shoulders, Sig."

"And there is no way you are climbing on me."

"I'm sure there is one somewhere. And if not, suck it up." Daxter snickered and Jak pouted. "Now get to work. I have food being delivered for you as a reward for helping me."

Jak put a hand to his stomach and Sig could have sworn that he heard it growl. Tess disappeared into the back and Daxter jumped to the booth and snagged a strand of lights.

"Let's get cracking!"

Tess and Sig were still working on the tree as Jak and Daxter were eating the food that had been delivered.

"And that's all the balls," Tess said and stepped away from the tree. "Oh my goodness, it looks absolutely amazing. Only thing left is the angel that goes on top."

"There's more?" Sig asked and gave her a tired look.

"This is the last thing. You did an amazing job with the lights and helping me with all the balls."

Sig sighed and watched her climb up the ladder again with the extravagant angel in her arms.

"Be careful," he said as she reached over the tree and placed the angel at the top.

"There we go," she said and smiled. She leaned back and looked down to Sig. The ladder shook suddenly and she fell off.

She shrieked and Sig caught her. She looked at him with doe wide eyes and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's fine," he said and sat her down. "I told you to be careful."


	7. Pie

Day 7 – Pie

Sig looked over at the tree that they had put up and a small smile formed. It was very beautiful and it made the bar look homely even if the patrons were not. He sat at the bar facing towards the wrestling pin that he was pretty sure had never been used in over ten years.

The weather had gotten worse in terms of snow, but it was always falling silently and never storming from it, which was nice and the road commissioners always had time to get the walk ways cleared in the morning.

"Hey, Sig," Tess said and he looked at her over his shoulder. "I want to thank you again for helping with the tree. I know I kind of pulled you into it against your will."

"You obviously just know how to trick the boss."

Tess shrugged and smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering, what you would like for compensation? Jak and Dax ate all of the food while you were helping me with the tree and you didn't get any. And I feel bad."

"I'm fine. You don't need to do that."

"But I want to."

"No. Times are hard and I know this job isn't doing anything for you."

"Okay, maybe not, but still. I can make you food if you want food. I just don't trust the food here and I knew that those boys would want food and not money. I mean, you could hear their stomachs growling," she replied and leaned against the counter. "Come on, you have to want some kind of food."

Sig rolled his eyes and looked away. "I don't need anything."

"Pie? I can make pie. I make a really good pie."

Sig didn't answer her and she pouted.

"I'll just bring some random pie and if you don't like it then you're going to eat it anyways."

"Wouldn't that be torturing me?"

"No. Because my pies are delicious and no one can deny them."

Sig smirked and shook his head. "Go ahead then."


	8. Tinsel

Day 8 – Tinsel

Sig walked into the bar feeling like Tess had gone a little too far with decorating for Christmas. It didn't even look like a bar anymore and he could have sworn that he saw tinsel of all things on the Metal Head trophies.

He looked at the bar to see that Tess wasn't there, but Krew was floating above and complaining loudly over the tinsel and how it was an absolute disgrace for the trophies to be covered in the disgusting stuff.

"Good, you're here," Krew said once he saw Sig by the door.

Sig nodded and looked around. The place was empty so whatever Krew was going to say was not going to go any farther than them.

"Get rid of this tinsel. I was okay with the tree. The tree is good. This," Krew said and held a fistful of the tinsel, "needs to go. And it needs to go now."

"I can talk to her."

"No, I've already done that. Just get rid of it."

Sig frowned at the thought of Krew talking to Blondie and probably making her cry. He didn't want to see her sad, especially when she was always happy and didn't take a whole lot from anyone.

"Yes sir," Sig replied and Krew floated away, leaving Sig with a bar full of tinsel.

Tess walked into the front room from the back and rubbed her nose. It had taken her a while to actually compose herself after Krew had threatened her. The man disgusted her and Sig had been right that Krew doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"I'm so dumb," she grumbled and looked to see Sig standing on the ladder collecting the tinsel. She watched him pick it off of the trophies and she bowed her head. "Sig, let me do that."

Sig looked to her and he shook his head.

"Please? It's my mess. Let me clean it up."

Sig climbed down the ladder and walked over to her, taking her to the bar and setting her down on the stool. "No. You may have decorated the place, but you did not do anything wrong. It was nice. Krew just isn't used to all the decorating."

Tess sniffed and nodded. "At least let me help."

"No. Last time you used the ladder you fell. I don't want you to get hurt by helping me take it down. Keep me company."

Tess nodded. "I can do that."


	9. Ice Skating

Day 9 – Ice Skating

Tess walked down the street to the bar with her hands in the pockets of her coat. And as much as she hated having to skimp on her clothing to keep the patrons of the Hip Hog Haven Saloon happy, she liked her job to an extent. Especially now since the bar wasn't so dirty and disgusting to be in. Even if it was just now the tree in the main room and the mistletoe hanging above the arches of the booths it was better than anything else.

It was also nice to go to see Sig and just be in his company. Whether it was just a big brother attitude or something else, he kept her safe when she was there. Keeping Krew off of her back when there wasn't anything to do and keeping the touchy customers off.

As she walked up to the bar door it opened and Sig walked out. "No," he said and walked her away.

"What?"

"No."

Tess followed him and he walked her to the farmer's district. "What's going on?" she asked and looked up at him.

"I am keeping you away from Krew. Anything you want to do?"

"Um… we could go ice skating."

"Sure."

"Have you ever ice skated before?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything."

Tess smiled and they went to the business district where the stadium had an ice rink while the racing season was off.

They got onto the ice and Tess laughed as they went around slowly. Sig was anything but graceful when she got him to actually go on his own.

"This ain't a good idea," Sig called out as she went ahead and turned to face him.

"We can stop and go back," she replied and Sig grumbled. Krew wasn't in a good mood and he was not going to let Tess get the brunt of his anger.

"Will you at least stay by me?"

Tess nodded and went back over to him. "Come on slow poke. I'll help you."

"I can do it."

Tess smiled and skated slowly next to him as he clung to the wall. "Ever walk on ice?" she asked and he shook his head. She tried to think of what else was really slippery that he could have walked on. "Oh! How about the sewers?"

"I have been down there."

"Any slimy places?"

"You mean the whole place?"

"That's really hard to walk through and you slide all over the place if you step wrong?"

"There are a few I've been too."

"Well try and pretend it's just like that. Ice is slippery and you slide. Try it."

Sig frowned and concentrated on how he would have walked if he was in the sewers. He remembered that he never actually picked up his feet and that he used his weight to go forward and slide his feet as if he was walking.

Tess smiled as he started to go without the wall and she moved alongside him. "It's fun, ain't it?"

"Wha?" he asked and his concentration broke and he tumbled over. Tess skidded to a stop and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked and helped him sit up. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Sig laughed and shook his head. "I'm fine. I just was thinkin' too hard. You're fine," he said and nodded at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Wanna try again?"

Sig nodded and she beamed. "Okay. Let's go."


	10. Frost

Day 10 – Frost

Sig had forgotten that Krew had thrown a temper tantrum when he left the bar. He had forgotten that as he had walked out Krew had pulled down the tree and left the bar a complete mess. He had forgotten that he was bringing Tess back there.

When they walked into the bar and she gasped, all that he had forgotten was right back in the front of his mind.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking and he swore that she was going to start crying.

"Krew was mad. I don't know what it was, but he threw a tantrum," Sig answered and followed her into the bar, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But the tree. It… it…" she stuttered and shook her head, looking at the mess the tree was in. The glass from the balls and lights were everywhere and crunched under their feet. Her breath shook and he heard the form of a sob. "I better clean it all up."

He frowned as she swallowed her sob and went into the back room to deposit her coat. She came back out with a large garbage can and a broom and dustpan.

Sig frowned as she turned to frost and went to what she was supposed to do when a mess appeared in the bar.

"Can you get rid of the tree?" she asked and he stood still.

Tess looked at him and he saw that her eyes were ready to cry, but she wasn't going to let them.

"We can put it back up," he said and she shook her head. "Why not? The bar looked great."

"It obviously wasn't wanted, so why should I try again?" she replied and swept the glass away from the tree and into the dust pan. "Can you just get rid of it?"

Sig finally moved closer to her and his foot hit something. He looked down and saw the angel, cracked. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. Tess looked at what he held and it seemed to break whatever was holding the tears back. She fell to her knees and just cried.

He frowned and knelt next to her, handing her the angel.

"It was my grandmother's," she said and took the angel, pushing back a ragged curl on the angel's head.

"It's still beautiful," Sig said and helped Tess off the floor and away from the glass. "Let's put the tree back up and make it beautiful again."

Tess sniffed and looked at Sig. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course. I like to see you happy and right now you're not happy. And this is the only way to make you happy as far as I can see."

Tess blinked for a moment and smiled. "Thank you," she said and Sig gave her a smile.

"I'll get the tree back up and we'll start all over again."


	11. Eggnog

Day 11 – Eggnog

Blondie walked into the bar with Jak and Daxter wearing a pair of black pants he had never seen her wear to work and a high collared coat with a scarf. Daxter was jabbing on about something while the two blonds just took it in stride.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" Sig asked and she smiled.

"Seeing how fast the new girl will crash and burn," she teased and winked at the blond behind the bar. "I'm here as back up and to get myself a drink."

"Ah, I see," Sig nodded and looked at the rookies. "And you two?"

"Daxter wants a drink, but apparently Krew has some job for us," Jak answered and Daxter jumped onto the bar.

"Get me your strongest eggnog," Daxter said and the blond jumped.

"It talks!"

"Yeah, and it wants a drink. Get moving hot stuff!"

She frowned and Jak hid his face with his hand. "Easy there Chili Pepper," Sig said and put a hand on Jak's shoulder, causing the rookie to jump at his touch. "Get him one too, Shortie."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," the bartender replied and mock saluted him.

Blondie rolled her eyes and looked at the tree. "Thank you for putting it back up with me, Sig," she sighed and Sig looked at her.

"I'm just glad that you didn't give up," he replied and smiled at her. "I thought you were going to."

"Nah, can't break my spirit that easily," she teased and shed her coat and scarf, revealing a classy red top, that, Sig noted, fit her in all the right places. "Do you like it?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"It's uh, it's very nice. You look good in it," he rushed and she giggled. His neck grew warm and Sig was sure his ears were red and that everyone could see.

"Have anything to drink yet?" she questioned and he shook his head dumbly. "Oh well in that case, I'll make something special. Just for you."

"Shortie's doing just fine and don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I make a mean Ambassador's Punch and I'm absolutely positive it will knock you off your feet."

Sig chuckled. "Don't worry, you already have."

Tess blushed and waved her hand. "Well I'm going to make you one anyways. You look like you need to relax."

She moved behind the bar and started mixing the drink together. He watched her move quickly as she expertly made the drink and poured it out into two shot glasses equally.

"Down the hatch."


	12. Cider

Day 12 – Cider

Sig figured that if Blondie's ears were red from blushing and drinking then his own ears were probably just as red from Cherry's incessant flirting to Blondie and his own drinks. He knew he didn't have a real claim on Blondie and the flirting shouldn't make him mad. But he was mad and the fact that the little rodent was making passes at Blondie was making him very angry.

Blondie smiled at Cherry's newest comment and she rolled her eyes as he went on to tell a whole new story of "how he took on twenty lurkers with nothing but his bare paws". Sig caught her eye roll and that lessened his anger. She waved him over and he obeyed without hesitation.

"Wanna try a new drink I've been working on?" she asked and leaned on the bar lazily. "Liza went home and we're dead besides these goofballs."

Sig noticed that Chili Pepper frowned at that comment and Blondie gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Sure, why not?" Sig answered and sat across from her. "What's it called?"

Blondie giggled and answered. "Ciderific. It has cider in it and some rum, on the rocks. I haven't really tried it or anything, but it sounds good."

"Anyshing you – hic – make ish good, Hot Stuff!" Cherry slurred and hiccupped again. "Hit me with it!"

"I think you've had enough," Chili Pepper said and picked up his friend by the tail. "Let's head out."

"Nooooo!" Cherry whined and Chili Pepper rolled his eyes as he plopped the ottsel onto his shoulder. "I can handle it!"

Blondie started mixing the drink as the two left and she smiled. "I told Jak that if I mentioned a drink with cider in it to take Daxter. It was the only way I could think of cutting him off."

"That was creative," Sig amended and took the glass she offered.

"To creativity?"

"To creativity."

They clinked their glasses together and Sig felt the drink burn all the way down as he drank the simple, but potent drink.


	13. Peppermint

Day 13 – Peppermint

The next morning Tess walked into the bar with a pounding head ache. She knew she had had way too much to drink as she talked with Sig into the wee hours and it had definitely kicked her in the butt.

She didn't even try to dress the part she played at work and wore comfortable clothes she wouldn't freeze in and her hair braided back lazily.

"And if Krew doesn't like it, he can swallow a Dark Eco ore," she grumbled as she hung her coat and scarf on the hook in the store room.

Tess walked out to the bar and leaned against the counter.

Sig looked at her with a frown and she groaned, rubbing her left temple.

He stood up and disappeared into the back. Tess frowned and rolled her eyes, attempting to lessen the head ache by massaging her head.

Sig came back with a steaming cup and sat it down in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked and looked at it with a pained frown.

"Tea," Sig answered and pushed it closer a little bit.

She picked up the cup and sniffed it, instantly noticing the strong peppermint leaves he used. She smiled at the scent and took a tentative sip.

"Thank you," she said and smiled at him. "I really needed this."


	14. Gingerbread

Day 14 – Gingerbread

"What is that?" Sig asked and looked at Blondie as if she had lost her mind.

"It's a gingerbread house!"

"What?"

"It's a cookie house," she answered and smiled. "It's mostly for decoration, but you can eat some if you want. I made it mostly for decoration for the bar."

"Right, and how long do you think it will last considering that you don't really get a lunch break?" he asked and poked at a red dot that was slightly squishy.

"Probably not the week, but soon Christmas will be over and it won't really matter. It's just fun to make these. I get bored at my place."

Sig mused at the thought of making a gingerbread house and shook his head. It sounded like something that Blondie would do with her family and not randomly with friends or people she worked with.

"I can bring some left-overs tomorrow and we can build one," she said and smiled at him.

He blinked and Blondie took off a red gumdrop. "Really?" he asked and frowned.

"Really. I have a lot of left overs. I used my nana's recipe and made too much. There's usually a whole bunch of us and we would each make one, but well, they're all gone and I forgot kind of. Not really forgot, but it was just habit to make my nana's recipe."

"How long has your family been dead?"

"About two years. It'll be two after the new year."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said and smiled. "Don't worry about me. We'll make the houses tomorrow when it's dead, like now."


	15. Presents

Day 15 – Presents

Tess knew what she planned on getting Sig for Christmas, but actually giving it to him was not exactly planned out. The only time she saw him was at work and the busiest night of the season was coming up and she highly doubted she was going to be able to give it to him then.

She sighed and rubbed angrily at the bar as she thought of a way to give him the present.

"Trying to scrub away all the spilled drinks, Blondie?"

Tess looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, just trying to make it nowhere near as sticky as what it usually is."

"Any luck?"

"So far none. And I'm sick of going home sticky and gross."

"Maybe you shouldn't lean on the bar," he offered and leaned on his elbows.

She matched his position on the other side and smirked. "But I get so bored sometimes."

"Maybe you should work instead."

"Maybe there should be more customers."

"I think I'm plenty."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I could drink 'em all under the table."

"Want to put that to the test?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could have a drinking contest," she said and grinned mischievously. "There is plenty of alcohol and I'm sure a couple bottles wouldn't be missed."

"Maybe once I get you drunk I can give you your present," he said and Tess felt her ears get warm.


	16. Fireplace

Day 16 – Fireplace

Tess wasn't sure if the cold was ever going to leave her home. She had paid the bill, which was a lot higher than she had expected it to be that month, so there was no reason as to why her home would be as cold as it was.

She got up from her cavern of blankets and shivered as she walked over to the thermostat and grimaced to see that the city had set the thermostats to a temperature that would be acceptable in the summer.

She twitched and yelled in frustration. "It's too damn cold for that! Come on! I paid my bill, at least let me stay warm!" she screamed and crawled back into her cavern of blankets.

She grumbled for a few more minutes when she heard knocking at her front door. Refusing to leave all of her blankets behind she wrapped herself in a thick blanket as she walked to the door.

Opening it until the chain lock stopped the door from opening any further all she saw was gray armor that was covered in a slight dusting of snow.

"Hello?" she asked and looked up to see Sig's face. "Oh, hold on, I have to unlock the door." She shut it again quickly and undid the chain lock and opened it again. "Come on in. Sorry it's not very warm, the city has the temperature set and we can't change it all."

"It's alright," he said and brushed off the snow. "Do you care if I crash here for the day?"

"I guess not. I was huddled in the blankets because it's so cold. I can make some tea or something."

Sig nodded and stood at the door as she walked further into the small house, headed to the small corner that held her kitchen.

"Well come on in and make yourself comfortable. My place isn't on the normal patrol route for the guards and they never come this way," she said and grabbed a tea kettle and started to run the water.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I usually get a warning of some kind from some friends if the guards decide to come this way so I know to lock my doors appropriately." He nodded again and walked further inside after taking off his boots. "And you can take off your armor if you want. Make yourself at home, seriously."

Sig looked at her as if she had just asked him to strip down to his underwear while fighting Metal Heads without a gun.

She smiled and put the kettle on the stove. "I'm going to go and find some more blankets," she said and disappeared into a different part of the house.

Sig gulped as he started to take off his armor and sat it on the floor by his boots. This girl had such an odd way of making him feel as if he didn't have to keep up the façade of having everything together and it was nice. Although the fact that he really didn't have a clue how to act without that façade was definitely taking some getting used to.

Tess came back and smiled when she saw that he wasn't wearing his large upper body armor anymore. It was also a fine time for her to realize that his build wasn't just armor, which it seemed like that considering that he was always wearing his armor.

"I have a few more blankets. Not sure what's on the vid-screen, but you can see," she said and went back into the kitchen.

Sig looked at her and smiled. He walked to the couch and saw her little cave of blankets and then the new pile of blankets that she had plopped onto the couch. He sat down leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"You should get a fireplace," he said and Tess looked over at him.

"What?"

"A fireplace. The city can't monitor a fireplace heating source. It would have to be electrical and your bill would probably sky rocket, but it wouldn't be cold."

Tess mused and leaned against the counter. "I never thought about that," she said and nodded. "I'll have to look into that. I'm getting sick of being cold."

"I could change that."


	17. StockingsSocks

Day 17 – Stockings/Socks

Tess felt her ears go red and Sig looked away from her suddenly and she saw his hands cover his face. The kettle whistled and she jumped, moving to pour the hot water into two cups. She mixed in the tea bags into each cup and then frowned as she thought of how to carry both cups and keep the blanket on without losing it.

She rolled her eyes and surrendered the blanket as she grabbed the two cups. She walked over to the couch and handed him a cup. "Here you go," she said and he took the cup.

"Thank you," he replied quietly and sipped at the drink.

"So what were you doing?" she asked and drank some of her own tea.

"A run for Krew, nothing special," he answered and looked away.

"Really? I didn't think Krew had you do anything besides be his muscle. That's what Jak and Daxter do, right?"

"Most of the time. But they take their time coming back and Krew gets impatient sometimes. There are others, but the rookies are easier to just take the job."

Tess nodded and frowned. This wasn't news to Torn, but she had to report to him almost every day what she learned of Krew. A lot happened at the bar, what people showed up to have a meeting, who talked to Krew, what Krew was planning. It was a lot of work for her to do and she got tired of it really quick, especially since she kept reporting the same things to Torn and he was getting pissed about it.

"So how do you afford a place like this?"

"It was my parents'. They flat out owned it and the city can't take that away. I just have to pay the bills now and that's easier than I thought it would be."

"Huh, I didn't think your family had that kind of money."

"Well, it's been passed down more or less I guess. Even Praxis can't ignore that and just take it. I pay my bills and the guards stay away."

"Seems like a pretty good deal you have here," he said and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's nice."

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes and Tess finally burrowed herself into her blankets again. "I'm sorry. It's just so cold," she said with a weak smile and Sig looked at her, buried in all the blankets.

He looked over at her and saw that her feet weren't covered in socks at all. "You would probably be warmer with socks on," he said and took on of the blankets she brought out for him and wrapped her feet in the blanket securely.

"But now I can't get out," she said and tried to wiggle her feet free.

"That's probably the point isn't it?"

"If you go and get me socks can I have my feet free again? We can do something relatively fun. Like make cookies or something."

Sig looked at her and she smiled. "Fine," he said and stood up. "Where are they?"

"First door on the left, in the big dresser, first drawer," she answered and snuggled into her blankets more. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and walked to the room she directed him to. He went to the dresser and pulled it open, finding all of her underwear. He held his breath as he grabbed a pair of socks and left quickly, slamming the dresser drawer shut and almost running to the main room.

Tess raised a brow and he slid to a stop from escaping her room so quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded tossing her the socks.


	18. Cookies (Milk)

Day 18 – Cookies (Milk)

The fact that he saw Blondie's underwear had completely mortified him. It wasn't that he had never seen a woman's under garments before, he had seen plenty of those; it was the fact that they were Blondie's. She was the one who made him be a completely different person in front of her. She was the one who helped him be a better person before her.

"Okay, let's get started with cookies," she said and struggled to get out of the blankets.

He helped her and she smiled. "Thanks." He nodded and she put the socks on. She jumped up and made her way to the kitchen again with Sig right behind her.

"Alright, since I bake all the time, you get to do the hard part."

"Which is?"

"The stirring," she answered and he frowned. "I hate doing it, so you get to."

"Alright then," he said and watched as she went to cupboards and grabbed a variety of items without even looking at a piece of paper. "How do you know what you need?"

"How do I make a drink without reading instructions?" she asked and shrugged. "I make them so much that it's just habit to know what I need. Of course perfecting drinks comes first right now. I just makes cookies all the time because I have friends that need something to eat and gruel just doesn't cut it all the time."

"Who are these friends?" he asked and leaned against the counter as she pulled out a bowl and sat it on the counter, putting a wooden spoon next to it.

"People from the Slums," she answered and her smile disappeared and morphed into a sad frown. "A lot of my friends had to move there because that was all they could afford. Of course now they are victim to the guards bullying them all the time, but they know how to stay out of the way."

"You sure none of them are in the Underground?"

"Uh… not really sure about that. I just bring them goodies every now and then and…"

"Tess."

"Yes they are all in the Underground. It's not like they have any other choice."

"They could leave it."

"And do what, go back to living in hell without fighting? I think they would rather fight than just surrender. Most of them remember what it was like with King Damas ruling us. They know what Haven used to be."

"And I really don't think Haven is ever going to back, Blondie. No matter how hard we all fight back."

Tess opened the flour. "That's not fair."

"Life ain't fair Blondie."

"Then tell me what is?" she asked and pushed back her blond hair. She looked at him with a fierce glare that dared him to actually find something that was fair and right in the world no matter happened.

"You are," he answered and she blinked.

"What?"

He leaned towards her and she didn't move away, her blank look turned into surprise and she stared at him. "You are the only fair thing in my world right now," he said and he saw a blush forming in her cheeks. "And you have been the only fair thing in my life for a long time."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Sig wasn't sure if she was going to be angry with him or not, but he had to keep going, otherwise he was going to be back all the way at square one and start over. Stuffing his humility and pride down all in one go he kissed her, taking the flour away from her before she dropped it.

"And I don't think I could go back to living without you making life fair, Blondie," he said and kissed her again.

She stared at him and blinked. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said and backed away. "Cookies?"

"You taste like mints," she said and smiled.


	19. Santa

Day 19 – Santa

Tess watched Sig place the cookie batter onto the tin sheet and suddenly an idea struck her. "I'll be back," she said and walked into her room. She grabbed the wrapped gift she had for him and smiled.

She walked back to the front room and put the gift onto the counter. He looked at it and frowned.

"What's that?" he asked and nodded at it.

"It's a gift."

"For who?"

"You," she answered and smiled brightly. She took the baking sheet and put it into the oven, starting the timer. "Open it."

Sig stared at her and then shook his head, taking the wrapping paper and tearing it off quickly. He opened the box and blinked.

"It's a… a Peace Maker?"

"Yeah, but it has some newer settings and mods to it."

"There is only one."

"Not so. Go on, put it on. I'll tell you what it can do."

Sig went back to the door and grabbed his gun, taking off his Peace Maker mod and putting the new one on. The gun clicked and shifted slightly.

"Okay, what does it do?"

"Well it has the same weapon charge as yours, but the charge time is shortened dramatically. The blaster mod is also added, so you can have that still and there is an option to change the speed of the blaster mod, which inadvertently makes it the Vulcan Fury, just a little slower," she said and bounced excitedly. "There is also a proto-type that eradicates all enemies in the area that is in range. I call it the Super Nova, but I haven't actually had it tested, so I wouldn't use it until there's been some testing, but I'm positive that it will work for you."

Sig looked at it and raised a brow. "You made this?"

"Yup. I would love to work in the gun range that Krew owns, but he wants me in the bar," she answered and sighed. "Hopefully though I can finally work in the range. I love to tinker with weapons!"

"I can see that," he replied and smiled at her gift giving.


	20. Sled

Day 20 – Sled

Blondie's bed was huge, which why he didn't notice it before when he grabbed her socks was beyond him. She had passed out on the couch and he was being a good guy by bringing her into bed, but the alcohol was playing with him terribly.

She made a mean drink and ten of those had her passed out on the couch with a giddy smile and had him drunk enough to know that he wouldn't remember a lot of what he was doing.

"You've a big bed Blondie," he said and laid her down on it and she mumbled something. "What?"

She squeezed her eyes and opened them, mumbling, "It's cold. Keep me warm."

Sig blinked at her and she tugged on his arm, making him fall over. "No, I need to get going," he reasoned as he climbed over to the other side of the bed onto his stomach and she turned to face him, snaking her arms around his torso.

"Stay," she argued and closed in on him.

"I can't."

"Stay."

Sig frowned and tried to pry her arms off of him. "No, Blondie. I have to get going."

"S'not like you have anywhere else to go right now. Go back to Krew? You'd rather shoot yourself than go there," she said and looked at him. "You smell like the sun and sand, something that isn't around here in Haven at all. You'd rather be where the sun is always shining and you're warm. I don't know why you're here, but you are and I don't want you to leave."

Sig blinked and she closed her eyes.

"Stay," she said again and held on tighter.

"Alright, I'll stay."

Blondie smiled and Sig put his arms around her.

"You probably won't remember what I'm about to say, and neither will I so it's alright to say, but when I go back to Spargus, I want you to come with me. You would like it there. The city is so warm and the people are bright. It's the place I would want my family to be all the time. It's such a safe place."

Blondie hummed and replied, "I'd like to go there with you. Maybe I can get this sled of a bed there too."

Sig chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice."


	21. Snowman

Day 21 – Snowman

Tess woke up smelling the sun and sand and she frowned. Haven most definitely did not smell like the sun and sand. It was more grim and rain and death than anything.

She opened her eyes and saw the broad chest of Sig lying on her bed with her arms around him and his firmly placed around her body.

"What happened last night?" she asked and Sig started to stir. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't remember much of last night, but you definitely wanted me to stay," he replied and opened his eye. "Sorry I didn't argue better."

"No, it's my fault. Oh god my head. What did I make last night?"

"Stuff with a lot of alcohol and not a lot of dilution," he answered and rubbed his head.

"Oh god, this is not going to be a fun day."

"Have any peppermint leaves?"

"I'm sure we can find some somewhere in that kitchen. Is it a mess?"

"I don't remember," he groaned and yawned.

Tess climbed out of bed and stretched. "Come on you big snow bear. We need to sober up."

Sig groaned and followed her out to the kitchen and she gave a forced laugh. "This is going to be a long day."

He started to remember how she had given him a drink she called 'sucker punch' and it had made him cough and she had laughed at him. He then sat the glass on the counter and proceeded to kiss her hard and in the process tipped over the bottles that she sat in front of on the counter.

Sig grimaced and Tess sighed.

She remembered hitching her legs around his waist and he carried her to the living room. She kissed his face and the cybernetic eye that had baffled her before and he hovered over her on the couch. It wasn't until now that she realized that nothing had actually happened.

"So, about that tea," she said and smiled. "Before or after the clean up?"

"After," he answered and she looked at him.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked and he nodded. "What do you remember? I'm kind of fuzzy."

"A lot of kissing."

"Care to show me?" she asked and walked into his arms. "It's still really fuzzy."

"Even though we're both sober?"

"Definitely because we're both sober."

Sig put his hands on her hips and walked her backwards to the couch. He pushed her down and kissed her, pausing only to breath and his hands roamed her body. Her hands were at the hem of his shirt and inching it up higher and higher as she felt the planes of his chest. His skin was warm and felt hot to the touch, but she couldn't remove her hands from him.

He removed his shirt and continued to kiss her, his hands seemed to be permanently attached to her breasts, massaging them as he kissed her.

Tess ran her hands over his back and she felt him starting to grind against her. "We," she breathed as he pulled away to take a gulp of air, "should go to the room."

He nodded in response and picked her up, her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"Blondie," he started and looked at her as he walked back into her room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he said and she frowned. "For what I'm about to do."

"What?" she asked and he sat her down on the bed. He started to back away and she grabbed his hand. "No. You're not leaving. You can't leave me here alone right now."

"I have to. There are some things that I have to do outside the city and…"

"Take me with you!"

"I can't. I promise I will come back and finish what I started with you though. You make everything right in my world and I can't lose that."

"Don't leave me here," she said and refused to let go.

"I will be back in a couple of days. In time for Christmas and then I'll give you what you really want from me."

Tess frowned and he got away. "I promise."


	22. Jingle BellsSleigh Bells

Day 22 – Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

The last few days for Tess had been terrible. Sig wasn't there to stop the grabby men at work and she had had more hands on her than she cared to count. Liza had quit because of it and all in all it had left her utterly alone with a bunch of dirty men and Krew to just let it all happen.

It was the worst when she found out that Liza had been an undercover Krimzon Guard trying to get the same information she was after from Krew to report back to Praxis or Erol, whoever had sent her. Erol had come in with three Elite guards and fear went straight through her. There was absolutely no way that they could have figured out what she was there for and who she worked for.

Erol sat at the bar and she gave him his drink without any trouble, it was after he started to leave that Krew finally made his appearance and Erol wanted repayment for being left in the dark about a weapon plan that Krew had going on in the background.

"Take the blond then," Krew said and Tess blanched. "It's not like we're busy or anything."

Erol looked at her and shook his head. "Even I have morals, Krew," he said and Tess let out a breath as silently as she could. "You know exactly what I want and I'm willing to do a lot to get that information from you."

"Then take her right here," Krew said and Tess felt all color leave her face. She was not going to be able to do this much longer. She had put up with grabby hands, his rude comments and a lot of stuff that she never would have done in a previous life, "On the bar."

Erol looked at her with greedy eyes and his eyes landed on her back side. "Fine," Erol said and he walked behind the bar. He put his arms around her from behind and she bit her lip. "Don't scream," he hissed into her ear.

She hated herself for wearing the skirt that she wore. He was quick and methodical. Tears burned her eyes and she felt completely dirty.

"There," Erol said and zipped himself back into his pants. He tugged her skirt back down and faced Krew. "Now give me the information that I want so then we don't accidentally blow this bar sky high."

Krew growled and said, "I have men working a bomb that will help the Baron. He knows what for and I'm sure that those in the Underground are already working against him. Now get out of my bar."

Erol and the guards left and Tess stood there, wiping down the bar top as Krew floated above.

About an hour later Sig walked in and his skin seemed darker, which she didn't know could happen. Sig and Krew disappeared into the back and Tess gave out a shaky breath finally, the tears came back and she tried not to break down into tears.

Sig walked back out and looked at her. He sat down in front of her and took her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked and she shook her head, not looking at him. "Want to get out of here?" She nodded and he walked into the back and grabbed her coat. "Come on."

She pulled it on and he put his arm around her as he walked her to a double seated zoomer. "Get in, I'm taking you home," he said and she climbed in, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

The ride was quiet and Tess twirled her thumbs in her lap, crossing her legs every few seconds and switching them constantly.

"Alright Blondie," he said as he pulled the zoomer up to her house. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and he saw her blue eyes covered in a film of held in tears. She got out of the zoomer and walked up to her door, unlocking the door and walking in. He followed her and she took off her coat and shoes. He took off his boots and left his gloves, armor and gun by the door.

He put his hands on her waist and turned her around. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked and kissed her softly.

"Erol he… Krew told him to… and they just…" she stuttered and her tears finally spilled over.

"What? Blondie, you gotta tell me so I know who to kill," he said and she gave a choppy laugh between her sobs.

He walked her to the couch and she sat on his lap, his arms wrapped around her firmly. She took a deep breath and she sighed, calming down as best as she could.

"Krew told Erol that the only way he would get any information was if he…"

"Krew didn't do that did he?" Sig asked, getting the gist of what she was trying to say.

"He did," Tess whispered and leaned onto Sig, holding onto him as a life preserver. "You can't leave me alone there again."

Sig frowned and held onto her tightly. He heard a ringing in his ears like jingle bells and he decided that he was going to kill Krew the next time he saw him.


	23. Carols

Day 23 – Carols

Sig didn't know what to do to stop Blondie from crying. She seemed to never stop and just when he thought she was done she would start back up again, as if she was replaying it constantly in her head.

"Blondie, there's gotta be something that I can do," he said and she sniffed, her crying stopping for the moment. "Be mad instead of sad. Or be happy."

"I am angry," she hesitated and sat up away from him. "I'm mad at myself for not stopping them. I know I could have stopped them. But there were Elite guards and I can't lose my job."

Sig looked at her sadly. "Why do you need this job so badly?" he asked and she looked away. "Tell me Blondie. If you knew you could stop them, why didn't you?"

"Because," she started and shook her head. "I can't."

"If I tell you why I went out to the Wasteland, will you tell me?"

"So we're making deals now?" she questioned and stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, leading him to her room. "What if I wanted you to do something else?"

"I already made my offer and you're not changing it," he argued and shook his head.

"It's nothing embarrassing; I just need to have a good time."

"And what does it include?"

"Some singing," she answered and went to her dresser, pulling open a lower drawer and grabbing a pair of pants. She looked at him and he was frowning. "Please?"

"What kind of singing?"

"Christmas carols," she replied and pulled the pants on, tugging the skirt off over the comfortable pants.

He walked up to her and turned her to face him. "What if I kiss it all better?" he asked and kissed her once, running his hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of her hair through his fingers.

Blondie smiled as he continually kissed her and they ended up deposited onto her bed. "Will you still tell me why you went out to the Wasteland?"

"Delivering a message," he responded and looked at her, "To an old friend who asked me to do some digging around her. He lost something here and asked me to bring it back."

Blondie touched the right side of his face and curved her fingers around the cyber eye and his cheek. "I'm doing something similar, but for the Underground. Krew is one of their informants, but The Shadow doesn't believe that he is telling the whole truth all the time and is leaving out significant details. Liza was doing the same thing as me only for the Baron. She quit while you were gone because the customers were very grabby."

"You're a spy?"

"I'm working undercover to help the rebellion and… yes I'm a spy," she amended and grimaced. "I'm sorry. I'm not necessarily who you thought I was."

"Blondie, none of us are as innocent as we think we are," he replied and kissed her again. "Just know that the next time Krew or Erol try anything on you and I'm there, neither of them will be breathing."

Blondie smiled and kissed him. "I can live with that."


	24. Chestnuts

Day 24 – Chestnuts

Sig held both of her hands in his and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and he ran his hand through her blond hair, enjoying the feel of her hair between his fingers.

"I never want to hurt you," he said and Blondie looked at him with smiling eyes.

"You never will," she assured and kissed him. "You say that I make your world right and fair. I can say the same thing about you. You have protected me faithfully at the bar and I feel completely and totally safe in your presence. I _know_ that so long as I'm with you, I will be safe."

Sig stared at her for a moment and sat up from the bed, bringing her up with him.

"Wherever I go, I want you to come," he said and held her small and dainty hands in his large and rough hands.

"I can do whatever you ask of me," Blondie replied and smiled.

She sniffed suddenly and gasped. "Oh crap! I forgot about eh chestnuts I had roasting with the yakow steak!"

Blondie jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Sig followed her slowly and as she pulled the roaster out of the oven and frantically fanned at the contents, he watched her. He walked up to her as she spun to grab a spoon and he put his arms around her.

"Stop freaking out," he said and Blondie huffed. "Let's have a lazy Christmas Eve."

She frowned and poked him in the chest. "I made this for you, mister no-Christmas-spirit."

"We will eat it later. I just want you right now," he replied and kissed her neck. She gave a grimace his kisses continued as his hands curved over her hips and he pulled her to his body. "Let me love you, like you should be loved."

Blondie blinked and dropped the spoon, wrapping her arms around him and reached up to kiss his jaw. "Can you show me what real love is like?" she asked and he picked her up.

She hitched her legs around him and he answered, "I can do more than that."

Sig carried her back to the room and eased her shirt off, placing kisses from her belly button up her chest and back to her mouth. Her hands went to his shirt and pulled that off quickly, feeling the places of his back slowly now that the fabric was gone. His hand went to her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

He pressed himself to her and kissed the curve of her shoulder and neck. "Sig," she gasped and shifted under him, "Please."

Sig pushed himself up and pulled off the rest of their clothing. "I'll never hurt you," he whispered into her ear as he eased in.


	25. Christmas MusicMovies

Day 25 – Christmas Music/Movies

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_So let's see if you believe in me"_

Tess smiled as they simply lay in bed listening to her collection of Christmas songs. It was the perfect way to spend Christmas in her mind and if the bar crashed and burned she wouldn't mind.

"Is this how you would normally spend your day?" Sig asked and tightened his arm around her.

"Well no. If things were how they were when my family was still here we would have been up at the crack of dawn and opening presents that were under the Christmas tree. My mother would have been making breakfast as we all played with our new toys and my grandparents would come over and bring more presents for us to open. But now, I just kind of lie in bed and not really care what the world does," she answered and sighed.

"What if we started to do that again?" he asked and smiled at her.

"And do it all with what family?" she questioned and laughed. "No one can bring back the dead."

"Maybe not, but those boys sure do need someone," Sig commented and Tess smiled at the thought of Jak and Daxter waking up bright and early to open presents. "I know Jak doesn't show it very often, but I know he's just a kid still."

Tess nodded and sat up. "I'm going to make a big breakfast. Can you find the boys and tell them to come over here?" she asked and climbed out of the bed, she pulled on a shirt and Sig frowned at her. "You gave me the idea, so it's your fault."

"I know," he grimaced and sat up following her lead. He grabbed his communicator and left a message for Jak to meet him at the bar. "I'll be back."

Tess nodded and got dressed as the huge egg omelet baked in the oven. She popped biscuits into the oven and started mixing up her grandmother's sausage and gravy sauce.

Close to an hour passed when the door opened and Sig dragged Jak in. "No! I can't come in!" Jak yelled and Sig tossed him in. "Come on! I have stuff to do! You know I do!"

"And they can wait. Krew is passed out and the Underground can wait Chili Pepper," Sig said and Jak glared at him. "Now don't be rude."

Tess smiled at Jak and Daxter grinned, leaping onto the counter. "Whatcha making sweet cakes?" he asked and Sig had to take a deep breath as Tess rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Breakfast. It's Christmas, it's the time to share time together with friends and family, and since none of us have any real family here anymore, time with friends is the best thing we have."


End file.
